Un soupçon de folie
by Ninoou
Summary: Trois ans après la défaite du Mage Noir, Hermione mène une vie qui peut aussi bien être qualifiée d'heureuse que d'ennuyante. Mais surtout ennuyante! Un soir, le destin décide de changer la situation : surgit alors dans la vie de la jeune femme aux cheveux en bataille un certain Drago Malefoy.


Bienvenue! Quelques informations en vrac avant de commencer la lecture.  
>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, et je respecte profondément J.K. Rowling et son travail. Mon histoire se passe après le Septième Tome, je ne tiens juste pas compte de l'épilogue. Je base ma fiction sur le couple HermioneDrago, mais je n'oublie pas les autres personnages qui formeront, je l'espère, un arrière-plan intéressant. Rating T par précaution, car je ne sais pas avec exactitude comment ma fiction évoluera. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>7h30. Hermione grogne lorsque son réveil sonne, et enfouit quelques brefs instants sa tête dans son épais oreiller. « Encore quelques minutes... » supplie-t-elle mentalement. Il est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Elle rumine, grogne encore. Puis, dans un élan de courage, elle éteint son réveil et s'extirpe de ses couvertures. Elle doit voir Ron ce matin, elle ne veut pas être en retard.<p>

La veille, elle a oublié de fermer ses volets, comme bien souvent. Ainsi, son premier regard se porte sur l'extérieur. Londres correspond généralement aux stéréotypes lancés facilement, c'est une ville maussade, grise et pluvieuse. Pourtant aujourd'hui, Hermione n'aperçoit pas le moindre nuage dans le ciel. Juste du bleu éclatant, du bleu joyeux, et un soleil encore timide vu l'heure matinale cette vision lui fait esquisser son premier sourire de la journée.

Elle se frotte les yeux vivement avant de se rendre jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle se prépare un verre de lait et un toast à la confiture de framboises. Pattenrond réclame des caresses, elle le prends dans ses bras, le cajole, l'embrasse sur la tête. Lorsqu'il s'extirpe de son étreinte pour retourner à ses activités félines, Hermione décide qu'il est temps qu'elle prenne une douche.

Elle s'observe quelques instants dans le miroir qui surplombe le vasistas. Elle se surprend à penser qu'elle se trouve plutôt jolie ce matin, même si elle est encore en pyjama.

La douche tiède finit de la réveiller. A 8h15 pile, elle est prête à partir.

« A ce soir Pattenrond » lance-t-elle avec entrain avant de quitter son appartement.

* * *

><p>Ron arrive avec exactement trois minutes et douze secondes de retard. Il enlace Hermione. Tendrement, mais amicalement.<p>

Après la bataille finale, ils sont sortis ensemble quelques temps. Pour se soutenir, se réconforter. Puis un jour, Ron, avec une maturité qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas, lui a annoncé qu'il n'était pas amoureux. Qu'ils étaient plus frères et sœurs qu'amants, et que même si cela ressemblait à l'excuse de rupture la plus bidon du monde, c'était la vérité. Parfois on discerne entre eux une mince réminiscence de leur relation : Ron effleure avec un peu trop d'insistance la joue d'Hermione Hermione se perd quelques instants dans la contemplation de Ron. Mais ils sont simplement amis. Le monde sorcier tout entier les avait destinés à se marier ensemble ! Ils rient parfois en en parlant.

Ils entrent dans le petit café moldu devant lequel ils se sont donné rendez-vous. « Les mots bleus » dit l'enseigne. La patronne leur a un jour expliqué que c'est une référence à une chanson française. Hermione aime ce café, l'atmosphère y est conviviale, chaude. Elle voit souvent Ron ici, il a appris à apprécier l'endroit presque autant qu'elle.

Ron tient difficilement en place sur sa chaise. Il déborde de joie, ça se ressent. Son sourire illumine la pièce. N'y tenant plus, d'une traite, il lâche : « Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps, tu dois aller bosser ensuite... Mais je voulais absolument que tu sois la première au courant ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi excité de toute ma vie, et heureux aussi... Vraiment heureux... Luna, elle est enceinte ! Je le sais depuis une semaine, je ne tiens pas en place. Est-ce que tu voudras bien être la marraine ? En fait non, je ne te pose même pas la question, soit la marraine de mon enfant ! Je vais être papa, tu te rends compte ? »

Hermione éclate de rire, hoche la tête en même temps, son sourire dévoile toute ses dents.

A regret, elle quitte rapidement Ron pour se rendre au travail.

Cela fait déjà deux ans que Hermione a intégré le Département des Lois Magiques. Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, le « trio d'or », comme la presse les a surnommés, a passé ses ASPIC. Puis elle s'est vue offrir le poste qu'elle occupe actuellement. Enfin, elle a pu faire entendre ses positions sur la place des créatures magiques dans la société, les elfes de maison notamment.

Son boulot lui plaît, mais elle sait qu'elle ne continuera pas ainsi pendant des années. Elle a trop peur de s'enfermer dans une routine abrutissante, ce qui est déjà un peu le cas, elle en a parfaitement conscience. Peut-être acceptera-t-elle enfin la proposition de McGonagall et deviendra-t-elle ainsi professeur à Poudlard ? Mais là encore, elle a peur que l'enseignement ne la lasse.

Aujourd'hui, assise à son bureau, elle pense beaucoup trop.

Hermione est un peu perdue. Sa vie manque de couleurs, de saveurs.

Elle le sent, dans sa poitrine, ça creuse un vide.

Elle décide ne plus y penser.

La journée semble durer une éternité.

Kingsley vient la saluer. Le Ministre de la Magie en personne. Hermione l'estime beaucoup. Sans lui, le monde sorcier aurait eu bien plus de mal à se reconstruire. Lui, il a un petit faible pour la jeune femme, le côté sorcière jolie et réfléchie sûrement. Très professionnel, il se contente de prendre rapidement de ses nouvelles et de lui dire « nous nous voyons toute à l'heure, Miss Granger ».

Hermione répond à un hibou de Harry, pour lui confirmer sa présence pour le soir-même. Elle en envoie un à Luna pour la féliciter de l'heureuse nouvelle.

Lorsqu'elle n'a plus aucun dossier à remplir ni le moindre formulaire à remplir, elle effleure machinalement la cicatrice blanchie sur son bras : « Sang-de-bourbe ». Elle aurait certainement pu trouver un moyen de faire disparaître l'inscription de sa peau. Elle a choisi de la conserver. Même ses plus proches amis ne savent pas pourquoi.

A 18h, Hermione quitte enfin son bureau et rentre chez elle.

Elle se change en vitesse car elle se sait pressée par le temps. Elle relève ses cheveux en bataille en un chignon et passe sur ses épaules une cape légère d'un violet profond. Devant le miroir, elle respire comme si ses poumons nécessitaient soudain un afflux d'air important. En vérité, elle appréhende un peu.

Ce soir, elle doit se rendre à Poudlard.

C'est la Veillée.

Comme chaque année en ce jour.

Elle sait qu'elle va devoir parler devant beaucoup de gens.

Qu'elle va sûrement verser des larmes.  
>Qu'elle va aussi se réjouir.<p>

Car aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 2 mai 2001.

* * *

><p>Un petit blabla s'impose (mais rien, absolument rien ne vous force à le lire).<p>

1027 mots exactement. Un chapitre plutôt court, je vous l'accorde! Je suis consciente que le style est véritablement plat - c'est intentionnel, j'ai essayé de montrer à quel point Hermione trouve sa vie fade. Evidemment, les choses vont changer! Un peu d'action est au programme du prochain chapitre, ainsi que l'arrivée d'un certain blond arrogant et celle d'un jeune homme mal coiffé.

J'ai besoin de vos avis, de ce que vous pensez, de vos ressentis, pour m'aider à avancer et à grandir dans mon écriture. Vous obtiendrez mon éternelle reconnaissance si vous me laissez une petite review, et mon éternelle reconnaissance, c'est quand même beaucoup, nan ?

Je tiens également à préciser que je débute sur le site, je suis encore au stade d'apprentie quant au fonctionnement, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Merci de m'avoir lue,  
>Votre dévouée Ninoou.<p> 


End file.
